Orgin
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: After ten human years, after struggling and fighting, for earth, for irk and for life itself. Humanity and Irken kind have finally come to peace,Finally being appointed tallest, Zim finally understans the role of a warrior and begins to recount history.


Hey people! This is sakiko making a new story for all to enjoy, I was inspired by Halo ledgends and would only like to remind the public that I do not own any of the characters in this story and of course I don't own halo or bungie itself. I know he is out of character here but bear with me, it's my story, I can do what I want.

Enjoy the story and please don't flame me.

Thank you

-Massive

- lower decks: room 199

Zim stared at his image in the mirror and sighed. How time had changed him. Ten years earlier he was the shortest and smallest of all irkens. He was the defect, the failure that rose up above the rest and now stood at a height of 5'7. He, unlike the tallest who were merely thin and enhanced with technology, was pure. Zim was well built, wielding thick arms, strong legs and a chest. He was not like the others.

No.

He had become more than what the tallest and the other invaders expected him to be. He was a leader, a soldier, a warrior.

He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in an irken uniform once again. He preferred staying in his battle armor. 'Oh how comfortable it was, then again not really, well at least it was better than wearing leggings and a dress.' thought Zim rather annoyed at his appearance.

"Well look who's nervous. What's wrong Zim? Too scared to accept full responsibility?"

It was Dib. He had changed as well. He was taller than Zim standing 6 feet, more like 7 due to his hair. He still wore the same style. A long black jacket and a blue neutral face t-shirt with black pants. Only now the style had combat boots and black metallic gloves.

Zim couldn't help but smile at his old foe and friend.

"Zim just feels that he is only being rewarded due to height not action." Said Zim calmly talking in his usual 3rd person point of view.

"Well it's the day you have been waiting for right? To become ruler of all the irken armada? C'mon dude you should be happy! Where is the Zim I know?" asked dib leaning on the door to Zim's room.

Zim only rolled his eyes and decided to set his mind free.

"When I landed on earth ten years ago, I started to gain human knowledge; it took me almost two years to understand all that information after I learned the truth. I have discovered a great deal of information. To you a human I have lived a very long time 160 years to be exact, and now after ten human years I have finally come to understand your role. Your place in the universe, you fought for that place and so have I, but now I am achieving my dream and yet I don't want it due to the idea that it is only been given to me for a meaningless reason, and that even still my kind thinks I'm a failure.." Said Zim in a sad tone

"Well how do you think I felt back in the day? We're both defects that have come very far. Don't worry about it Zim. Just accept your role and prove them wrong." Answered Dib

"And war? What about war and warriors? The invasions, what can I do about that?"

" You'll be a great leader don't wor-iiiiie!" said dib without really thinking about what Zim was trying to say or paying attention to the doors.

Zim couldn't help but laugh at Dib who fell as the doors opened.

"Foolish human." He snickered.

"Ow dude!"

"Zim, it is almost time." Said an irken guard.

"Very well, leave me be, I need to be alone for a little while."

"Whatever sees you at the ceremony Zim!" said Dib waving and walking off.

Finally Zim was alone with his thoughts, as he stared at the image of irk, his home.

And so… he started to recount history.

'As I was saying earlier, from a human's point of view I would have lived a long time. Since my birth I have learned a great deal of information, and now after 160 human years, I have finally come to understand both my role and dibs role. The role of a warrior, and how we came to be here.

The eons of human and Irken invention, aspiration, ambition, and war, always war the oldest most enduring of practices.

A hundred thousand years ago, a great civilization existed in this universe. Like all great civilizations, they faced a sudden and dire turn of events. A threat to their primacy from outside. Something they never expected, never prepared for, a deeply alien threat they simply called…the twill. An unstoppable force, an unquenchable thirst. It devoured everything it touched.

At first their technology their courage seemed like it would prevail, But they waited too long to see the threat, to join the fight, the twill had spread too far and too wide. It fed on intelligent life and in doing so, became ever more intelligent itself, the twill was unique.

It used their very strength against them.

The ones I speak of were a class of irkens that in time have been forgotten. One that was more advanced than the kind you see today. A single class that ruled over the others. I only know of them because as I have said before. I have acquired a great deal of information.

They were… the almighty shortest.

Back in the times before conquer, before invasion, the shortest were a wise, highly intelligent, noble people. With a belief in justice, in peace, they bravely fought the adversary, they sought to sterilize it.

Like all people who know history, I can only guess some of this. Fill in the gaps.

But it was an impossible fight. Realizing defeat was inevitable.

The shortest made a decision to destroy all Irken kind, for the twill had only reached irk and was contained on irk and irk alone. Ironically it was to preserve our kind, for me, yet unborn and for other species as well.

They made a great weapon of terrifying power. You see, the twill fed on sentient species to survive. The device would destroy the infection and its food supply. A thousand other plans were tried, and failed.

This was the last resort.

The Mind as it was called. The control brains are all that are left of this great weapon. I guess that is why they assign the tallest now…maybe in hopes that such an action will never happen again.

And finally, it was over in an instant. Every intelligent life form on the planet was obliterated, but from the ashes of apparent defeat.

A victory.

The shortest had cataloged, stored and protected population samples from the Mind effect, DNA, embryos, even live specimen of our kind, in order to repopulate, to restore the planet. Once the planet was cleansed of twill, the threat sterilized, they repopulated, building that of which they had torn down, and receded life.

But the shortest themselves were gone forever, this destruction was their gift to my kind, they left us to reclaim our world, to rebuild it with our own hands, by sacrificing themselves…eternally, it seemed that life had finally found its peace.

But it would be a fleeting peace. For the great sacrifice was in vain.

The end of one war did not signal an end to all wars.

It is a great irony that the nature of war, always brings out the nature of those who fight, and so from their earliest days both humanity and irken kind began to fight.

War after war.

It swarmed all throughout our kind and there was no ending in sight, but in the midst and desire to shed blood, we accidentally stumbled upon the seeds of our salvation, a great hope, but we found something else as well.

The seeds of our destruction.

There were many sacrifices.

Both our kinds were mired in horrific conflict, meaningless bloodshed, leaving our homes eternally scarred.

But finally, we looked up from the blood and from the dirt and from the dying.

To the stars.

We had not given up on the idea of reaching out, yearning, seeking a new horizon and finding a new space to grow and to prosper.

For the first time all of irken and human kind was united in a shared vision, a common goal, but we irken realized our once great planet was too small for us. As humans would say- There were too many _souls_, too many living creatures, and so little a world. So we both sought other worlds, worlds where we could escape our addiction to destruction. I guess this also applies to the humans in a way too, as it was shown in history class, humans also wanted to seek new worlds within their planet known as continents or kingdoms. I don't remember.'

"Zim, its time." Said a guard opening the doors to Zim's private quarters.

"Zim is ready." Said Zim walking into the halls of the massive and following his escorts, but he still continued with his thoughts, looking around the massive as he did.

'But the worlds we found were never enough. Never enough to satisfy the age old instincts.

Speed and distance did nothing to separate us from our nature.

Old resentments ancient squabbles reemerged, and for both our kinds, history began its terrible repetition, and once again, like in the human's say, "man fought man."

But like a virus war was always inside us, no matter how hard we tried to suppress it, it only fought harder to get out. It always got out.

Human kind and Irken kind had always looked to the stars, to the heavens for answers, sometimes we didn't like what we found there, and while the galaxy revealed few answers it was more than willing to confront us with new questions.

But there has always been one truly unifying force in human history, one call that would always unite them.

The emergence of a common enemy.

We Irken were that enemy.

When this new foe emerged and declared war against humanity they finally united under a single banner. And the weapons they so carefully constructed to control their own instincts, were no longer pointed at themselves, but against a deadly opponent, in pursuit of a shared goal the very survival of their species.

Then… as if awakened by our conflict, the arrival or the Irken armada, a darker, more ancient threat emerged from its slumber.

Darkness born in eons past, the twill became a threat to life once again, and human kind and the irken who had drowned in for so long in each other's blood were united for the briefest moment, against a terrible enemy they both shared. Righteous souls continued to fight believing they could defeat the darkness, and as they fought together, they stumbled together, into peace.

This galaxy is vast, its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable, but the galaxy also hides dark secrets. Some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Something's are meant to be hidden from view, some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know… are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched, secrets can tempt our primal instinct, and lead us again into war, and the Mind was that sort of secret. For years we fought over it.' Thought Zim.

Before he knew it, and much to his surprise, he was already in front of the crowd. All invaders, all of Irken kind and human kind was witnessing his promotion, either live or through technology.

Zim only smiled a little and then winced as he felt his thumbs cut off. It was customary in the tallest celebration.

'I wonder why humans and irkens… no, all life must continue to fight.' Zim thought ignoring the pain.

'I wonder if warriors will ever disappear from this world.' He thought, smiling at Dib his old friend and foe.

'Never.' He finally concluded.

He felt his new armor mount his body. It was thicker than the usual tallest armor, and by the arms thinner.

Then finally, the one thing Zim had always wanted, the tallest, almighty red and purple, congratulated him for his bravery and his success.

'There will always be warriors.' Thought Zim shaking the hands of his leaders.

'And there will always be war.' He thought finally looking over his followers and ending his train of thought.

"TAQUITOOOOOOOS!"

"AH! GIR GET OFF OF ME! OBAY YOU'R MASTER! OBAY **ME**."

End.

Bueno, that's it folks! Gotta go. Hope you enjoyed and really, for the love of all that is pink, happy and holy, NO FLAMES. Thank you! Bye bee!


End file.
